Shanscream
Gs:900 ShanscreamEdit Shanscream is a Mechanical Bakugan that can talk and think for itself. When Leroy Xavier first created him, he used his on intellect and brain waves to create him, thinking that he would not have any feelings. However, Shanscream did have feelings. He is the most advanced bakugan (And, ironically, the oldest Mechanical bakugan) that was present in "Bakugan: New Vestroia" stage.The vexos modeled Macubass after him. Abilities ;Ability Cards *'Terror Horn Pulsar': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Shanscream and after 3 turn,s opponent loses another 600Gs. *'Water Athenean': Transfers 1200 Gs from the opponent to Shanscream. *'Super Atom': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Shanscream. *'Gunner Claws': Adds 300 Gs to Shanscream and after 3 turns, the opponent's ability is Nullified. *'FARBAS XM': Repairs all damage done to Shanscream and all the G-Power he lost comes back. *'FARBAS CM': Repairs all damage done to Shanscream and adds half the opponent's Gs. *'Gallius Shield': Halves the opponent's current power level. *'Close Tide': Subtracts 1200 Gs from the opponent. *'Ground Breaker': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Terror Horn Phaser': Subtracts 1200 Gs from the each opponent and adds 1000 Gs to Shanscream. *'Hyper Cell' (Hyped Cell): Subtracts 1000 Gs from each opponent and adds 1000 Gs to Shanscream. *'Hellion Breather': Prevents the opponent's from activating abilities, transfers half the base power from each opponent to Shanscream. *'Ice-Berg Enervate': Prevents all non-Mechanical Bakugan from moving. *'Razard Arrow': *'Hatred Whip': Subtracts 1200 Gs from the opponent. *'Battle Reorganization:' Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent. *'Coral Katana': Adds 600 Gs to Shanscream. *'Godzilla Cannon' (Godzilla Killer/Godzilla Finale): Adds 400 Gs to Shanscream. *'ABSIDS': Subtracts 600 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Shanscream. Suckerfish are presented. *'Marina Cavitation': Prevents the opponent from opening their Gate Card. If they already had, destroy it. *'Depth Dive': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Stingray Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Master Suckerfish': Subtracts 1200 Gs from the opponent. *'Indignation Indestruction': Nullifies the opponents ability and then prevents them from activating new ones. *'Blue Morbus': Subtracts 600 Gs from each opponent. *'Tsunami Hydrair': Subtracts 1000 Gs from each opponent. *'ABSIDS TR 2': Subtracts 1000 Gs from each opponent and adds 1000 Gs to Shanscream. * *'Alpha Growling': Returns the opponent to their base level and adds 400 Gs to Shanscream. *'Cooling Covers': Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 500 Gs to Shanscream. *'Lightning Screech': Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Shanscream. *'Wave Overdrive': Destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of mine. If there isn't a gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Laser Sacrifice': Shanscream loses 400 Gs but the opponent may not have any action their next 2 turns. (ability cards, gate cards, support pieces, etc.). *'Warrier's Water: '''Reflects the opponents Gate. *'Deconstructing Roar: If the opponent has less then 1000 Gs they automatically lose. *'Mighty Cyborg: '''Adds 1000 Gs to Shanscream, if the opponent is not one of the main six attributes his Gs are instead doubled. *'Indestructable Machine: 'The opponents G-Power must stay at least 1000 Gs lower then Shanscream for 3 turns. If there G-Power is higher then Shanscream's when this activated they decrease to be 1000 Gs weaker. *'Infinity Warriorius: 'The opponents loses the base Gs of one their other bakugan (user may choose). *'Power Reaper: Doubles the affect of Shanscreams abilities. *'Rusting Wires:' Prevents support pieces from being used for the rest the game. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. *'Metalic Destroyer: '''Shanscreams abilities cannot be nullified or reflected. If the opponent tries to nullify or reflect one of Shanscream's abilities, the action becomes void and they lose 900 Gs. *'Metal Reflector: Reflects all of the opponents abilities used in their last turn. *'Infinity Cyborg: '''Adds 600 Gs to Shanscream and he may change his attribute. *'Melted Flow: The opponent loses G-power equal to all additions from the last 2 turns. If they opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus the loss is doubled. *'Melted Shield:' Only pure Aquos Bakugan and support pieces can affect Shanscream and his abilities with their abilities and gates. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Dangerous Quicksilver: '''The opponent may not gain more then 500 Gs at a time and may not use fusion, double or triple abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Fallen Army:' The user may remove three of the opponents abilities for every Bakugan on the field. For every ability removed the user may transfer 100 Gs from the opponent to Shanscream but can choose not to. * 'Fusion Ability Cards'Edit **'Cyborg Blaster: Doubles Shanscreams G-power. **'Demonic Metal: '''If the opponent has more then 2000 Gs and Shanscream has less then 1000 Gs he automatically wins. **'Critical Blast K.O: 'If Shanscream sacrifices 300 Gs the opponent may not activate abilities. **'Desire Water: Adds another one of the user's Bakugan to the field and lets it use an ability. That ability isn't affected by previous abilities played by the opponent and its affect is shared with all of the Bakugan on Shanscreams side. **'Cyborg Meltdown': Transfers 1000 Gs from all opponents to Shanscream. If the opponent isn't a pure Aquos Bakugan the transfer amount is doubled. This ability cannot be countered in any way. **'Cannon Nexus': Doubles Shanscream's G-Power and each side gains 500 Gs for every triple and double ability combo their opponent has played. After this abilities activation the Bakugan with the higher G-Power automatically wins this round. This ability cannot be escaped, prevented or countered in any way. **'FARBAS A-2: '''Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and Shanscream gains double the amount of G-Power he has lost this round and he becomes immune to any futher abilities used by opposing Bakugan. If these abilities cannot be countered or nullified they instead have their affect put on the Bakugan that used them with double the power. This ability can be played no matter the circumstances of battle and cannot be avoided or escaped no matter the effect of opposing abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. **'Chaos Knight''': Triples Shanscream's G-Power and changes all Bakugan on his side to Choas. All Choas Bakugan's allies become immune to the Normal abilities and gates of opposing Bakugan and their ability affects are doubled. This ability affect will remain in play despite any counter measures played. Category:Mechanical Bakugan